the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Drifting Phantoms
"I'm sorry." "You're breaking the code." "Please... You can't tell." "I'll keep your secret... if you'll keep mine." The Blurb Ravensky lives in a world of soul mates and true love. But she doesn't believe in the structure of her life, nor the punishment that comes with breaking the code. Her heart is wandering, as she tries to stay with what has been given to her. She knows to conform is to survive... but she also knows that to rebel is to live. Prologue A loud scream pierced the air. The noise alerted every cat currently in the camp. Ears pricked, heads turned, and cats gathered around the centre of the clearing. "Let this trial come to order!" Crowed a powerful meow. A muscular, brown tom was perched on a tall rock in the centre of the clearing. Cats sat in a circle around the rock. From the nursery, a small she-kit poked her head out. What's going on? Why is Duskstar behaving like this? Duskstar peered down at the ground, as a small black she-cat was pulled out of a dirty hole, flanked by two guards. The she-cat looked dead tired, and her eyes were dull. Dirt covered her fur, and her pelt was ragged. The kit peered at the she-cat. She held her head high, despite how horrid she looked. When the three cats reached the crowd, the guards shoved the black cat forwards. Duskstar mewed, "Today, we have a prisoner before us. She is a traitor to this Clan!" The crowd jeered at the prisoner, who meerly looked away. The kit could only watch in silence, her eyes filled with sadness. "This wretched piece of crow-food has broken one of our biggest rules. She has taken another mate. A mate not assigned to her at birth." Furious hisses came from the crowd. Duskstar continued, "Furthermore, she has betrayed us, by planning to run off. She would take her kits, her mate, and violate our most sacred tradition." More jeers. "For this, ReedClan declares that she be banished from this Clan for eternity!" Duskstar growled. An elder nudged another, "I can't believe this nonsense. No cat has ever violated a tradition before. Why would she do this to us?" The other elder responded, "And think of her poor assigned mate. He must be absolutely heartbroken." The prisoner mewed, "Where is she?" Her voice was scratchy, "What did you do to here?!" Duskstar grinned maliciously, "Your precious 'mate'? The one you betrayed us with? We have... taken care of her." The prisoner's eyes narrowed, "You've banished her?" Laughter erupted from Duskstar and his deputy, "Banished? You think she could get off that easily?" Duskstar crowed, "Show her, Tigerstripe!" The deputy, Tigerstripe, nodded, and hauled the still body of a she-cat out of a hole in the ground. Her body thumped to the ground. The prisoner screeched, "No! You killed her! You killed her!" Jeers and hisses came from the crowd, and the kit backed into the nursery, fear forming in her heart. Duskstar mewed, "We must officially banish this traitor from our Clan." The black she-cat was pushed out of the crowd, and shoved out of the camp. The kit shivered, and stared, filled with horror. "What are you doing?" Mewed a shrill voice, "Why did you watch that? Foolish kit!" She turned, to see a she-cat glowering at her, "Go back to sleep." "Y-Yes, mother." The she-kit mewed. The queen growled, "Don't call me that." The she-kit lay down, but she could still hear the echoes of the prisoner's screams in her head. She was afraid. Chapter One "Ravenpaw! Redpaw! Snowpaw!" My clanmates cheered happily around me. I purred, and looked over at Redpaw, who was beaming. "I thought we'd never make it!" Redpaw mewed. Snowpaw cuffed his sister over her ears, "Why wouldn't we make it? We're just as good as the rest of this Clan!" Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Non-Ace Attorney